1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to boxes for storing wearing apparel and more specifically it relates to an improved see-through storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boxes for storing wearing apparel have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain the wearing apparel for subsequent use and retrieval at a later period of time, so that the wearing apparel can be worn on the person. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.